


Full Name

by AOS100



Series: Catra Applesauce Meowmeow [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Fluff, kid adora, kid catra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24758170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AOS100/pseuds/AOS100
Summary: Adora doesn't know what a last name is but she wants one. Catra can't tell her no
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Pre catradora
Series: Catra Applesauce Meowmeow [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790464
Comments: 8
Kudos: 236





	Full Name

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from a tumblr post (by yangaf) where it said that Catra and Adora named themselves when they were five.

“Do you have a last name?” Adora was curious as to what a last name even was, but asked Catra first in case she knew.

“A what?”

“A last name,” Adora was now even more confused because Catra didn’t know something, and Catra knew a lot of stuff, “I’ve heard people be called two names in a row, and when I asked one of the older kids, they said it was a last name.”

“And they didn’t bother to explain?” Catra was five years old now, and her temper was starting to show, as well as her annoyance in things, though both girls were fairly smart… in certain things.

“I can ask Shadow Weaver,” Adora knew a question about such a “pointless” thing would include a reprimand and speech about focusing on more important things, but she was curious.

“No! No,” Shadow Weaver knew Adora and Catra did almost everything together, so she would blame Adora’s question on Catra being a “distraction”, and while Adora got a scolding, Catra would get a taste of their commanding officer’s magic.

Instead, Catra came up with the idea to go around and spy on the other cadets. They would see how “last names” were used, and then make a definition from there. 

* * *

“Rogelio Spears, Marcus Hull-Danvers, and Kyle Tapia, report to the meeting room immediately,” one of the sergeants was calling out names on a speaker, and in the barracks, Rogelio stood up to exit the room and report to wherever he was told. Kyle, on the other hand, didn’t stand up, and Catra noticed.

Sitting on Adora’s bunk, Catra turned around to yell at Kyle, who was focused on something else. “Hey Kyle, didn’t they call you too?” to her surprise, he answered no, stating that he didn’t have a last name, and there was more than one Kyle in the horde.

Adora caught onto what Catra was doing, and continued the questioning. “Why don’t you have a last name, and how do they call you if there’s more than one Kyle?” Adora was far less subtle that Catra, but it did the job.

“Well, I’m an orphan, like you guys, I don’t know my family, and I guess they’d just come get me? I dunno.” Kyle turned around, announcing that the conversation was over.

Catra didn’t care enough to keep questioning, she got what she wanted. She quickly stood up and grabbed Adora’s arm, dragging her quickly to their usual hiding spot behind boxes that hadn’t been moved in years. They huddled close and Catra reviewed what they had learned from Kyle.

From Kyle.

They couldn’t believe that _Kyle_ knew more about last names than the both of them combined. This meant that they had to figure out what last names were, and fast.

“Okay, so Kyle said that other people were named Kyle, but since they had different last names, they were different people, but when Rogelio was called he did have a last name.” Catra was trying to put the pieces together, but had some trouble when she thought about why Rogelio had a last name and they didn’t.

“Well Kyle also said that he was an orphan, like us. Orphan means no family, but Rogelio has a family remember, he has a mom and dad that also work here. So maybe, family has to do with a last name.”

Catra looked at Adora for a second, and wondered how she figured something out before her, but determined that Adora simply had one of her “Big Brain” moments, where she had her single brain cell work extra hard.

“And Rogelio’s mom and dad have the same last name as him, so Rogelio is part of the Spears family!” Both girls were proud of having figured out the “mystery” on their own.

“...I want a last name,” Adora mentioned to Catra, and she looked so sad, that Catra simply couldn’t deny her best friend the opportunity to indulge in having a last name. “How about we make our own, since we don’t have a family to give us one? How does that sound?”

“Really?!”, Adora looked like she could burst from the happiness, and Catra let herself smile a little too. “Sure, you can name me, I’ll name you,” Catra shoved Adora, “but don’t do something dumb!” “Okay, okay, how about I pick one for both of us, and you pick another one! We could have a first name, a middle name, and a last name.”

Catra thought three names were a mouthful, but with Adora’s big eyes staring at her, a smile plastered on her face, she couldn’t say no. She would let her get away with this one.

“Fine. I’ll go first,” Catra thought back to how big Adora’s smile was moments before,” Happysmile! That’ll be your middle name.” Catra smirked a little at the idea, and moved onto her own middle name, “and Applesauce will be mine!”

“What? Why applesauce? What even is that?”

Catra stared at Adora for a moment, “it’s Apple-Sauce. Sauce made out of APPLES,” she sighed before moving on, “I stole some from the big kids. It was really good.”

“Okay, okay. My turn. Uhhhhhhhhhhh- MEOWMEOW!” Adora came out of her thinking trance and thought she had come up with the greatest name for Catra (it really wasn’t), “That’s gonna be your last name!”

“Meowmeow?” Catra was already skeptical, but she knew that if Adora asked her to, she would accept. (She let her have the little things like this)

“Yeah! Get it?! Cuz you’re a CAT!” Catra honestly thought that Adora believed it was an amazing idea, she sighed again,

“Okay, whatever. Yours is next.”

“Uhhhhhhhh- RAINBOWFIST,” Adora once again broke out of her thinking trance and looked at Catra with eyes she could swear were glimmering.

“Okay, so just to make sure, your full name is gonna be Adora Happysmile Rainbowfist, and mine is gonna be Catra Applesauce Meowmeow?” Catra thought her name sounded better, but she wouldn’t tell Adora that.

“Yep! Hey! We could even make it official if we write them in the records during the next evaluation!” Adora wanted to have her last names be known throughout the horde, (years later she would realize that making them official was a bad idea) and for once Catra truly agreed.

* * *

A week later during the evaluation, Catra snatched the sergeant's records while he wasn’t looking, and went over to a giggling Adora to write their new names in the tiny spaces. When they were done, Catra stealthily headed back to the sergeant’s chair, and placed the records back where they went.

She ran back to her post for evaluation, and nodded to Adora, saying that the mission was complete. The sergeant finished off evaluation, and turned to the next cadet group page. He never noticed the scribbles of two five year olds stating their “last names”, and turned in the files when he was done.

The files went through the folder processing, and were given to Hordak for inspection on the junior cadets like always.

Being so focused on his work, he didn’t pay attention to the scribbles either, and by the end of the week the two girls were legally Adora Happysmile Rainbowfist, and Catra Applesauce Meowmeow.

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think that Catra gave into Adora even when they were kids


End file.
